


That Kind of Girl

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Canon Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found out on our second date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Kind of Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 comm challenge 275: Gillian Ingram

I found out on our second date. 

Ken came to pick me up for the first time. I got into his car, saw the police radio, and my heart sank. 

"I know," he said, watching me pensively.

I tried not to flinch. "What?"

"She's not...." He patted the dash. "Well, she's not fancy. I hope you don't mind."

_Oh._ "No, I don't mind."

He smiled. God, he was gorgeous.

"Yeah, I didn't think you would. You're not that kind of girl."

As he kissed my cheek, I prayed he would never find out what kind of girl I really was.


End file.
